


Do you Lava me?

by female_overlord_3



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Charlie is a Williams, Don't worry it was Steve's fault, Established Relationship, I blame sierra, I watched inside-out, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of getting shot, that means I saw the Lava short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mcdanno, Charlie and Grace, the Lava short and Inside-out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you Lava me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joellistrash (amberforest)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberforest/gifts).



> This is just a gift for my amazing babe Sierra! Enjoy! This is also my first Mcdanno fic so yaaaa finally!
> 
> I'm not actually sure about my little mention of Hawaiian folklore about the volcanoes so I apologize in advance about my ignorance! If anyone feels offended by it then I will take it out but aside from that enjoy Mcdanno with all the kids!  
> I take responsibility of all grammar, punctuation and spelling errors. This is my learning process so please tell me if you see anything I've missed!!!  
> *hint*hint* that means you Sherlly!

The light dims as the trailers begin. “Everyone got what they want?” Danny asks quietly. “Yes Danno.” Charlie and Grace whisper back with their eyes still on the screen. “Are you both forgetting something?” “Thank you Uncle Steve.” Steve smiles in the dark and nudges Danny. “Stop smiling you big goof, it’s not attractive.” Danny teases because he just knows.

  
The trailers ended and a short is being played. Danny thinks the short was pretty cute with a volcano, singing and a kind of funny finish with how the two volcanoes finally got together. The song is kind of catchy and now Danny won’t be able to look at a volcano quite the same but he’s pretty much surrounded by them. Steve just huffs and smiles at the screen while he watches. It’s not that bad in his opinion and there are some beliefs in Hawaiian folklore that that’s how some of the islands were formed. The songs alright and the ending comical. Steve can hear the mother sitting to his left quietly crying as the short ends which, ok is reasonable because everyone loves a happily ever after.

  
As the movie official starts, Charlie leans into his father’s side and whispers “I lava you danno.” Danny gives a quiet chuckle and leans down to kiss his son’s forehead. “I lava you too babe.” Charlie leans almost across Danny’s lap and adds “I also lava you too Uncle Steve.” Steve just shakes his head in silent laughter before ruffling Charlie’s hair. “Lava you too bud, now come on the movies playing and we don’t want to be rude.” “Can I tell Gracie I lava her then give my full attention to the movie?” Danny crosses his arms but careful not to hit Charlie. “Umm hello someone right between you? I didn’t turn invisible in the last 10 seconds did I?” Charlie bites his lip to hold in a laugh and shakes his head. “No danno I’m sorry.” “Good, now tell your sister that you lava her and watch the movie please.”

  
Danny tries to keep a stern face but it melts the second Charlie gives him a big smile. Once he sees Charlie facing forward and his eyes on the screen he finally relaxes and focuses on the movie. Danny glances at Grace and Charlie at random times to see their reactions because their reactions are ten times better than any movie.

  
When the movie ends Danny would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a tad emotional afterwards and Steve would fight a shark before saying a single word about his own. There is one thing though that Steve will do before the lights come one and they leave. He leans to his right to be closer to Danny, almost right next to his ear. “Hey Danny.” He keeps his voice just low enough that only they can hear. “mmhmm what?” Danny’s eyes are still focused on the screen as the credits begin to show. “I lava you.” Instead of flailing like he has the few other times Steve has said it, Danny just lets out a huff of amusement. “Same babe I love you too.” A huge smile spreads across Steve’s face at the changed word. That and also when Steve sees Danny’s reaction when he realizes what he said. Danny glares at him when he says “Oh no you don’t, you jerk you are not saying you love me for the first official time with a pun!” then jabs Steve in the arm before he stands up with the kids and starts walking. Steve get’s up and follows with the huge smile on his face.

  
Danny keeps his back to Steve as they walk to Steve’s car. Grace and Charlie are walking in front of them holding hands. “Danny…” Steve starts but Danny interrupts with a “Nope.” Steve tries again. “I’m sorry?” “Was that seriously asked as a question!” Now Danny’s mad, before he was just annoyed but now he’s officially mad. He sees that Grace and Charlie are already at Steve’s truck so he opens it. The only perk Steve has given him in exchange for always driving his car. “Alright kids, in the car and buckle up please. Uncle Steve and I need to have a talk.” Grace gives them a look but moves to help her brother into the truck.

  
Danny turns around to face the stupid idiot he’s mad at. Steve opens his mouth to say something but Danny raises his hand for silence. “You have a good two to three minutes to beg my forgiveness before I get in that car and leave you here.” Steve gives Danny a look close to a kicked puppy because he really wants to spend the rest of his day with the kids before they leave for Danny’s house. “Alright Danny I’m sorry. I just- well I know you’ve been wanting me to say it and sometimes I don’t think before I act. I didn’t expect you to get mad. I thought you would like it. If you want me to say it then I will say it, I’ll scream at the top of my lungs if I have to. Just don’t leave; I really want to spend the rest of the day with you and the kids.” Danny maintains an unimpressed look through the whole thing which keeps Steve anxious. “How long have we been together now Steven?” “Officially or unofficially?”

The comment leaves Steve before he realizes he should not be sassing Danny. “Sorry sorry, about a year and a half now.” “Yes for that year and a half I have waited patiently. Yes we’ve said we’ve loved each other before but now that we care for each other in a “more than friends” way, it has a different meaning. Now I expect you to think harder next time when you want to say those three big words again and that it is romantic because I deserve the best after all the hell you make me endure. Have I made myself clear babe?” Steve nods and gives Danny a pleading look. “Now come here because I want a hug and you’re too far. Steve eagerly moves to give Danny a hug because one of the many amazing things best about Danny Williams are his hugs. “Dinner on me?” Steve asks. Danny moves back to look up at Steve’s face. “It better be, oh and Steve.” “Yes babe?” Danny’s face goes serious when he says, “If you use a pun when you propose then I am shooting you and you know I will.” When Steve see’s no sign of Danny joking he has to remind himself to cross off some thing on his list when they get home. He doesn’t remember when they get home.

 

 

It’s only a year later when Steve asks Danny "will you magma me" while they under heavy fire during a drugs bust. When it ends Danny shoots Steve in the shoulder then says yes after. He then goes on to complain that Steve had the nerve to ask during a fucking mission when they were under fire and that it wasn’t even a pun. Steve is laying on the floor with the goofiest grin, too happy and self-satisfied to feel the pain. Steve pulls out the box with Danny’s ring and Danny glares at him the whole time, even after he slips the ring on. They have amazing sex when they get home and Danny gives Steve his ring while they enjoy the after-glow.


End file.
